Heart Attack
by Asctera
Summary: Hong Kong wants to work, South Korea disagrees. Heart Attack starts playing on the radio. SKHK, one-shot.


_Pairing : SKHK._

 _Summary : Hong Kong wants to work, South Korea disagrees. Heart Attack starts playing on the radio._

 _Disclaimer. If I owned Hetalia, most of the fandom will probably not be happy with the pairings they got._

* * *

Sitting at his desk, a pen in one hand and a hard look on his face, Hong Kong was looking down at some sheet of paper. He bit his lips, scribbled a sentence on the treaty before bringing the pen to his mouth. Judging from how small of a country the Asian was and from how nonchalant he usually acted, it would have been easy to assume the teenager would have had much less paperwork to work on than most other nations. That would have been far from reality and, even though the temptation was strong, Hong Kong didn't want to give China any occasion to criticize his involvement. He didn't need any help from the other nation and he was well-decided to prove it.

On the other hand, it would have been only logical to assume that a nation like South Korea would have had some work to complete as well in order to keep his country running. He probably had, but judging by the awful lot of time he spent at Hong Kong's house, doing basically nothing, one could be tempted to doubt it.

This day was no exception and Korea was found laying nearby, sitting on a couch not far away from the other nation, playing with his hands in an attempt to occupy himself. Up until now, the smaller nation had been glad enough to notice that, unlike most other times, Korea had managed to stay rather quiet. Unfortunately for him, this did not last long as the Korean rapidly came with something else in order to combat boredom. Hong Kong frowned when he heard the music coming out of the radio station. Now, it was becoming hard to focus.

When the Cantonese nation recognized the tune of a well-known song, he closed his eyes, frowning and mentally praying for Korea to be bored enough not to catch the hint.

"Hong!" South Korea exclaimed when the first notes of Heart Attack started to play. "That's our song!"

Apparently, he was not. "I didn't know _we_ had a song." the brunet sighed, not taking his gaze off his sheet of paper, doing his best to stay as focused as possible. He really had to finish this, he couldn't allow any distraction, that was what he told himself.

Korea didn't answer and, the next moment, Hong Kong was taken away from his desk, chair rolling away from the table as the other nation took hold on both of his hands. "Come on, dance with me!" the latter urged.

"I'll be late in my work." Hong Kong barely complained.

"Late in your work, but high in my heart!"

The Cantonese frowned at the statement. "What a horrible pick-up line."

And, once again, South Korea stayed silent, his same annoying goofy smile stuck on his lips. He started moving his hips and hands in rhythm with the music, draging Hong Kong's owns in his movements. The latter didn't show any sign of involvement, but didn't initiate any move to try and get away from the other nation either. He just let his hands follow the movements lazily.

"Come on!" Korea insisted. "You know the move!"

"I don't."

"You do, tough. I saw you practicing the other day."

Hong Kong rapidly avoided the other's gaze, cursing under his breath. How embarrassing. And he opened his mouth to answer once more before being stopped in his tracks as he was pulled back on his feet.

"Wanjeon banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo~" the Korean started to sing, initiating the steps slowly.

South Korea, did not let go of the other's hands straight away, leading his every move. He knew Hong Kong way to well not to know that, if there was no one to push him, the boy would do nothing on his own. He couldn't decide if he had to blame the other's pride or shyness for that. And he let go only when he was sure the Cantonese would actually continue dancing without him being forced too. Surprisingly – or not, he was kind of a tsundere after all – he did.

 _My friend asks me: "What in the world do you like so much about him?"_

Korea threw a glare at the other nation as he seemed really busy trying to do get the moves right. Feet, feet, hand, hand and as he was about to proceed with the next move, the Korean grabbed Hong Kong's hips, balancing him backward.

 _And I tell them: "Hey, don't say anything if you don't know."_

As a reflex, Hong Kong rapidly took a firm grip on Korea's shoulders, fearing he might fall down if not. "That was not part of the move." he said, starring at the nation in front him.

"I'm Kang Gary and you're Song Ji Hyo."

The Cantonese shook his head at the other's nonsense. "What the hell? How am I the girl?"

"You've already got the hair."

"Alright. Now, I'm just going to punch you in the face."

South Korea smiled kindly at that, keeping the balance with one hand as he caught a lock of Hong Kong's hair with the other.

 _You can't understand? It's because you haven't seen him._

"I like it, though."

For a moment, the taller nation looked so genuine in his affection that it left Hong Kong completely dumbfounded, unable to come back with a return. It was one of those few moments during whose Korea really let go of his ordinary carefree temper to better considerate the person in front of him, like he meant the whole world to him. No more stupid jokes, only a serious look, so unusual that it was almost scary. He had let go of this stupid smile of him, playing thoughtfully with the other's lock of hair. Hong Kong was unable to look away.

 _My heart keeps racing the more I look at you._

Gaze coming back at the smaller nation, Korea's smile grew large on his face. Hong Kong's hair felt back onto his cheek.

"I'm Kang Gary and you're Song Ji Hyo. Except, instead of being Monday Couple, we will be Everyday Couple."

Hong Kong's lips stretched into an unusual amused smile as he looked away. Korea's face soften at the sight of the rather uncommun reaction. "You really have to stop coming up with your own pick-up lines."

 _My heart is pounding, I don't understand it either._

"If that's a success, why would I stop?"

Hong Kong's eyes went back to meeting the other's. "Do you call that a success?"

"You're smiling. I call that huge success!"

As the song abruptly ended, silence took over. The instant started to fade away and the position to get a little awkward. The two nations kept staring at each other for a moment longer. Hong Kong was the first to break it: "Better go back to work."

"You're not getting away without a kiss." Korea answered.

"Seriously?"

"Very seriously."

The Cantonese nation rolled his eyes. He placed a quick kiss on the Korean's lips before breaking free, as quickly, of the other's grip. A small blush on his checks, he found his way back to his desk, going back to his work a little too rapidly, if you had asked South Korea.

"If another of _our_ songs starts playing, please, just turn off the radio." Hong Kong noted, after a short while.

The music coming out louder of the station drew a clear 'no' in the air.

* * *

 _For the explicative part: the song was Heart Attack, from AOA. The lyrics are in Korean, so I used some English translation I found on the Internet for the quotes and hope they are accurate enough. Kang Gary and Song Ji Hyo are celebrities in South Korea, also famous for being the Monday Couple in the show named Running Man. It's all fiction, they are not really together and, since Running Man is broadcasted on Monday, they call it the Monday Couple._

 _Being done with that, a really sexy dance for the two males that are Hong Kong and South Korea, isn't it? But I can just really see Korea dancing on girly stuff and Hong Kong going along because, why the fuck not? I wanted to do something a little lighter after my depressing FrUK story and since I do not plan on focusing only on one pairing: tada~_

 _Not a really famous pairing and a really random plot, but I hope you were able to enjoy it as well! (also, I think I have a thing for people touching other people's hair, haha)_

 _~Asctera_


End file.
